1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a riveting assembly, and more particularly, to a riveting assembly for combining a stud with a base plate.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional electronic product (e.g., a host computer, a DVD player, a VCD player, etc.) with a chassis structure, a fastening method is generally needed for fixing chassis plates to each other or to a circuit board. The fastening method forms threaded holes on the plates firstly, and then uses screws into the threaded holes for fastening. However, thickness of the chassis plates is generally small, so that the screws may easily escape from the threaded holes due to small contact areas between the screws and the chassis plates which result in weak connection strength. Therefore, a riveting method that has the advantages of strong connection strength and short processing time has gradually replaced the fastening method of using screws at certain occasions.
Currently, a riveting piece can be riveted to a workpiece by using various kinds of machines (such as a punching machine, a pressing machine, or a bending machine) collaborating with molds or gauges designed for the riveting piece and the workpiece. Whether the riveting piece can be well riveted to the workpiece is absolutely related to the material of the workpiece and the riveting position of the riveting piece relative to the workpiece. Accordingly, specifications of various riveting pieces all define a requirement of minimum distance between a centerline of riveting piece and an edge material at a riveting position. If a riveting piece does not meet the requirement, it can be assured that the riveting piece can't be well riveted. Furthermore, if the design fails to meet the requirement of minimum distance (between a centerline of riveting piece and an edge material at a riveting position), a secondary processing (such as traditional argon welding, laser welding, powerful adhesive, or other manners) has to be performed to enhance the fastening strength of the riveting piece.
However, a deformed portion of the riveting piece for being riveted to the workpiece may easily fall off from the workpiece while being rotated relative to the workpiece or deformed again due to an external impact. In other words, the conventional riveting manner cannot provide better anti-torque and anti-tensile capabilities.